Dafox
Dafox is a mysterious individual for thousands of years they have laid hidden in the far lands called Zeptheron a place that was first thought to be nothing but a legend told for many years. Who is Dafox? Dafox is a Kitsune that is rather shy and can be very awkward when they do not feel comfortable around the area, Dafox is quite mysterious with the way they act sometimes they could be shy and then they could be very vocal. Dafox enjoys to make jokes but worries a little that they may give the wrong impression but behind the mask of jokes they’re a very nice person. Dafox is also the creator of a world behind the fabric of reality called Zeptheron a place where Dafox will go when they need to get away from things and relax a little. History In the earlier ages of youth, Dafox enjoyed meeting and greeting the creatures that lay inside the forest that they grew up next too even though it was deemed to be very dangerous. Dafox eventually saw a burst of flames and magic pouring into the sky on a cold night in January. Dafox was at first worried then noticed that the flames died out almost spontaneously along with the magic. Dafox knew the dangers that could be ahead but Dafoxs curiosity took over and after hours of trenching through the dense woods and ferns of the forest. Dafox finally feasted their eyes upon a beautiful Blue Dragon laying near a glittering waterfall that elevated magical energy with sparkling flashes. At first, Dafox was astonished by the beauty of the waterfall, Dafox then worried that they might be seen by the Dragon and be hunted down for their next meal. Hastily Dafox tried to run away but it was immediately stopped by a magical barrier around the kitsune, Dafox nearly broke down when the Dragon was teasing Dafox that they were going to eat them and have them as their next meal. The Blue Dragon revealed that they were just joking around and told Dafox to come closer and talk on why the kitsune was so far inside the dangerous forest. The Blue Dragon remarked, “that it is not a place for a kitsune to be during such hours of the night.” Dafox was nearly speechless and terrified for their lives that the Dragon may try to eat them due to the sheer size and power compared to Dafox. The Dragon told dafox it was not going to eat them it was simply a joke and they would actually enjoy having someone to talk too. At first, Dafox didn’t trust the Dragon and thought they were keeping the kitsune for a future meal, as the days turned into months and years Dafox nearly lost track of time spending time with the Dragon every day. They both developed a friendship that had bonds that could never be fractured, During these years Dafox learned the powers they had hidden inside revealed from the Dragon assisting Dafox master and hone these powers to the maximum potential. Dafox eventually told the Dragon they wanted to explore the mysterious worlds the Dragon was always telling Dafox from bedtime stories. The Dragon remarked that they were only bedtime stories nevertheless the Dragon knew Dafoxs curiosity is uncontrollable but it also lead Dafox to meet the Dragon in the first place, The Dragon knew that it was the best thing that has ever happened to Dafox so the Dragon could not hold Dafox back from exploring the worlds that lay hidden to Dafox. The next morning the Dragon told Dafox that “I will always remain here, but if you ever worry let me draw a sigil on your hands to make you never worry about the worst happening. This sigil will prevent you from dying and as well as the power to bring you back to me anytime you need.” Without a moment to react Dafox hugged the Dragon tightly and the Dragon laid its head against Dafox then created a portal to the mysterious lands that lay ahead. About Dafox is just a kitsune trying their best to fit in with all the mysterious worlds they travel too. They enjoy to hang out in smaller groups of people and tend to be very vocal when there are fewer people around otherwise Dafox could be very quiet and shy around bigger groups. Dafox is quite a weird one sometimes they tend to be laying in the air either sleeping or just waiting for a traveler to come along and greet Dafox and start a small conversation. Word of choice “Nani?” mainly due to people asking Dafox things either they do not understand or erotic questions. Abilities * Dafox is able to manipulate objects around them * Dafox can hide their ears and tails at any time * Dafox changes color when they’re trying to hide or just want to look “ Cool “ * Dafox is able to copy the powers from others along keeping them * Dafox can neutralize any power that they deem “Too powerful” * Dafox is able to give a temporary power boost that lasts for 6 months Category:People Category:Characters Category:Kitsune